It Is Our Wedding Day Update
by StubbornPansy
Summary: This is a combination of JE Fandom and CSI Miami. I used characters from both. I am only using not making any money or doing any harm to any of them. Horatio called Ranger off his honeymoon to help him. Stephanie ends up being a hero
IT IS OUR WEDDING DAY UPDATE

By: Stubborn Pansy

A/N: Since this is fiction it is set a little in the future. It wasn't meant to be that way but with Memorial Day coming up I decided to mention that also. The Doral Park will be a reality soon in actuality.

Stephanie and Ranger are on their two month honeymoon at Ranger's private island. They were a little over one month into their stay. Like most honeymooners they are relaxing in the bedroom.

"Babe, we really need to get out of this bed."

"Why? Do we have any plans?"

"No but what are we going to tell people when we get back if we have no other scenery than this room?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't we take the yacht out and do deep sea fishing. We can still enjoy ourselves on the open sea."

"As long as we don't have to forgo all the fun I thought we are having."

"Babe, loving you like I do I hope to never lose any of my desire for this form of loving you."

"Me either, Carlos."

Stephanie leaned over and kissed him. But that just lit another fire they loved building and quenching. Hey, they are newlyweds after all.

That afternoon they did have the Captain take them out into the Ocean. Ranger enjoyed deep sea fishing. Stephanie had never tried it so it was new and exciting to her.

It was comical to watch her trying to reel in a black marlin. But it took both of them to land the fish. It took them over an hour of work to get the fish into the boat.

"Babe, only you would land something I have never seen only heard about. Most people land Blue Marlin but this is a Black Marlin."

"I did not know they were that strong."

Ranger made sure the fish could not move around too much.

Ranger had the Captain to head to St. Martin's Island.

When they docked at St. Martin's Ranger contacted a contact he knew and had the fish removed and processed. The meat was donated to an local orphanage and the rest of the fish was to be mounted and shipped to RangeMan in Trenton.

Ranger and Stephanie explored the shops and bought several souvenirs.

They chose a local restaurant that Ranger knew. It offered both French cuisine or Stephanie could get a pizza. Ranger wanted her to have that choice.

Stephanie chose the French cuisine and Ranger helped her choose her choices.

He was so right and the food was delicious.

They had just finished their meal when Ranger's cellphone went off.

Stephanie looked at him wondering who was calling and what the emergency was.

Ranger answered it and the phone number was not familiar to him.

"Hello."

"Ranger Manoso, this is Horatio Caine of Miami Dade Police."

"Yes, sir."

"Your brother, Antonio, told me you were on your honeymoon but I could use your help."

"How so?"

"Ranger, we are planning a Policeman's Ball and this year we decided to use outside security so more of our own officers can go. Antonio said with a decision this big it would require your decision."

"When is this affair to take place?"

"Then end of next month."

"I will call Antonio and tell him I agree to do it. He can handle all the details."

"Ranger, would you and your wife honor us with your presence. Since it will be at the end of May we intend to do a memorial to our lost soldiers and I know you are a retired Ranger."

"Hang on, Horatio and let me ask my wife. Babe, Horatio Caine of Miami Dade Police is needing permission to use RangeMan for security of a Policeman's Ball at the end of next month. He has also planned a Memorial for the lost soldiers and he would like us to be his guest. What should I tell him?"

"I will do whatever you want but since he is using RangeMan then I would say we should go to honor his choice of RangeMan along with honoring our fallen soldiers."

"Horatio, my lovely wife says she accepts your offer. We will be in Miami a week before the Ball so I can help finalize the plans."

"Thank you, Ranger. Thank your wife as well. It will be nice to meet you again."

"Thank you, sir. I will see you at the end of the next month."

"Was that really Horatio Caine of CSI Miami?"

"Yes. We work close with him many times."

"I used to think he was cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah, before my Cuban sex god came along and distracted me."

"Distract you, huh? How about we head back to the island and let me see if my distraction techniques still work or needs more practice."

"Mr. Manoso are you jealous?"

"Any man who catches your attention like that is someone I need to watch out for."

"But, Carlos, that was before I met you. You have no competition in that area."

"I know Babe. I was teasing you but I will see to it that you get your picture taken with Horatio."

"I would like that."

"Babe, are you ready to go back to the island?"

"Yes, I can't wait until we go to Miami. I have to go shopping for a dress for this Ball."

Ranger smiled at her. He thought "Women and their shopping".

The pair enjoy making love on to the rocking of the waves and to initiate the Yacht.

There get back to the Island and they both sit on the patio and enjoy the sunset.

A month later:

Ranger and Stephanie are packed ready to head to Miami.

Ranger calls for the seaplane to pick them up.

"Mrs. Manoso, are you ready to go back to civilization?"

"Only if I have too. I could live here forever."

"As long as you are with me I can live anywhere."

"Thank you, husband of mine. Does the word "Husband" turn you on like it does me?"

"No but the word "Wife" sounds like the best word in the whole dictionary to me."

"Carlos, what are we going to do about Manny calling me "Wifey"?"

"Do you want me to make him stop?"

"Actually no. I know with Manny. He means no harm and it has been part of our past together."

"I will talk to him and let him know I have no objections to its use."

"Carlos, you know there is no other man for me don't you?"

Ranger pulls her over onto his lap.

"Babe, I do know and do firmly believe that neither of us would ever look outside of OUR marriage for that type of comfort. Besides we worked too hard to commit to each other to look elsewhere now."

Stephanie kissed him with a lot of passion and Ranger's next statement did not surprise her any.

"Let's take this upstairs before we give everyone a show they do not need to see."

Yeah, that led to another all night love fest that these two have become famous for!

They arrive in Miami.

They are picked up at the airport by Antonio.

"How was the honeymoon, Brother?"

"Everything I ever dreamed of and more."

"Will you be staying at the Office or the Safe House?"

"The Office. We need to work on the security layout for the Ball."

"OK. I have most of the plans and positions laid out. This is going to be a nightmare."

"Where are they holding it?"

"Miami Beach Convention Center."

"Did you pull up the reports on the last time we covered it?"

"Never crossed my mind."

"We can go over that and decide if we need to make any changes and how many contract workers we will need for the office."

"Sorry, Carlos. It never crossed my mind."

"You are forgiven."

"How are you, Stephanie?"

"I am fine, Antonio."

"You tired of this bum yet?"

"You better watch out for insulting my husband. I just might call you to the mats before he does."

"Believe me, Brother. This girl can do some damage and it is not her lethal knee I am talking about."

"I am kidding you two, come on."

"We believe that or you would be in deep trouble. No one insults my husband and I NOT let it go unanswered."

"You stirred up the beast, Antonio. You better watch your back."

"Geesh! Lighten up you two."

They arrive at the Miami Office and some of the men knew Stephanie some were too new.

She was introduced as Stephanie Manoso and everyone then knew she was Ranger's wife and respect was expected.

Ranger headed to the penthouse. They unpacked and Ranger went to his office and he called Sam Champion into his office.

"Sam, I am putting you in charge of being Stephanie's bodyguard while we are here.

"Thanks for the confidence, Ranger."

"Word of warning, she loves cake to a fault. Try not to let her overdo it. Not to mention you have to watch out for her Spidey Senses. Never go against her when she something doesn't feel right. She is rarely wrong."

"I will do my best."

"She is going to go shopping for a gown for the Policeman's Ball."

"Then can we pick up my girlfriend? She has excellent tastes and knows all the good stores."

"Is that still Nodiah?"

"Yes,sir."

"Why haven't you two married yet?"

"She wants to graduate college first. She has 6 more months."

"Good luck. Just don't wait too long."

"Yes, sir."

"I will send Stephanie to the break room so you can wait for her there."

"My pleasure, sir."

Ranger called Stephanie and told her who her bodyguard would be.

Stephanie knew Sam and approved of Ranger's choice.

Stephanie headed down to the break room.

Sam and Stephanie headed to the garage and then went to Nodiah's apartment.

Nodiah did know some good stores.

It took them four hours to find the perfect dress and Stephanie was sure it would please Carlos.

It was an A line dress with a lace bodice, a beaded cummerbund, bolero jacket out of lace and a small train. It fit her like a glove.

Sam dropped off Nodiah and then took Stephanie back to the Office.

"Thank you, Sam for being my escort."

"You are welcome, Stephanie."

"Are you and Nodiah going to the Ball?"

"I am working here. Nodiah will be out of town visiting her parents so I chose to work while she is gone."

"As long as it is your choice."

"It is."

"Have a good day, Sam. If I decide to go back out I will call you."

"I hope you do. It is nice having a good looking woman on my arm."

"Well Nodiah is no slouch."

"No and I loved having you both today."

"Thank you for suggesting her because I would have never found that shop. This dress is different so I doubt anyone else will have the same one."

Sam left and went back to the Control Room.

Stephanie went into Ranger's office.

"I am back and I spent under $500."

"You know I don't care about the price."

"I know but that is no reason to overspend when I don't have to. I hope you will like it. It has a lace jacket so not too much cleavage showing."

"Good that part is all mine."

Stephanie smiled at him.

"You are hopeless."

"In love with you I am and will admit to that."

Stephanie walked over to his side of the desk and sat on his lap.

She rubbed her butt back and forth on his lap.

"That part is all mine too."

"Mrs. Manoso you keep squirming in my lap and I just might have to rape you right here in this office."

"Yeah? I am sure you wouldn't want the men to watch that show."

"That is when I would scramble the cameras."

"And the guys would get the idea just the same."

"Then let's go take a lunch break upstairs."

"I think we both are becoming nymphomaniacs so let's go."

Ranger stood up even though she was still in his lap.

"Don't make promises you are not willing to keep."

"Bet me, Batman! I would love to prove to you that I am woman enough to keep up with you."

"I will take you up on that challenge, Mrs. Manoso."

They went upstairs and were not seen for a couple hours.

Ranger went back to his office afterwards and plotted out where to place the guards were to be stationed.

Stephanie helped Antonio run some searches.

At 6 PM Stephanie went upstairs.

At 6:30 PM Sophia brought up their supper.

Stephanie plated the food and set the table.

They ate and decided to watch some TV. They sat wrapped in each others arms.

Stephanie dozed off.

At 9 PM Ranger woke her up and they went to bed.

The next day:

Ranger wanted to check out the Convention Center and asked Stephanie if she wanted to go with him.

Ranger also told her that he was going to meet Horatio Caine and she could get his picture if she liked.

Stephanie jumped at the chance and made sure her camera was in her purse.

Ranger drove to the Convention Center and met with Ira Durbin who gave him ideas of where other guards had used.

Ira also showed him where all the cameras were located and Ranger made a few suggestions about additional cameras and why they were needed.

Ira agreed to the additional cameras and their locations.

Ranger drove to the Miami Dade police station and stopped at the information desk.

My name is Carlos Manoso and I have an appointment with Horatio Caine.

The lady dials a number and speaks to someone on the other end.

"Please have a seat Mr. Caine is in a meeting and will be with you shortly."

They sit down where they are shown.

"Carlos, how well do you know H?"

"We are not close but I did work undercover for him a couple of times."

"Is he like his TV character?"

"Yes and No. His wit is about the same but he is like me and keeps a lot of things close to the vest."

Five minutes later.

"Carlos."

"Horatio. Nice to see you again."

"Who do we have here?"  
"This is Stephanie Manoso. We were on our honeymoon when you called."

"You should have told me, Carlos."

"It is alright. We are just finishing it up so it is not a problem."

"Come up to my office and I will discuss what we have in mind."

All three of them headed upstairs and Stephanie was flabbergasted to see the inside of the building she was used to seeing on TV.

"This is a gorgeous building."

"Thank you."

"H, my wife is a hard core fan."

"Thank you, Stephanie. Always glad to meet our fans."

"Do you think she could have her picture taken with you so she can show it off when we get home?"

"You want to do it here or at the Ball?"

"I would like to do it here since that is how the show is set up, if you don't mind?"

"Not a problem. How about I get Callie, Eric and Ryan in here. We will make it a group picture."

"I would love that too."

"Here is my office."

"Wow! I love that view!"

"This view inspires me daily."

"I can see why."

"Have a seat. Carlos here is a copy of our plans and where we will be placing guards. I realize you will have more men than we will so I wanted you to know ahead of time so we don't cover the same areas."

Carlos and Horatio get involved in the details.

Stephanie watched them both and compared the two men.

Carlos was better looking and she loved his caramel coloring. But there was something about the reddish color of Horatio's hair that made him attractive.

After about 15 minutes they had all the details worked out.

"Stephanie, let's see if we can get the others in here and we will take a group shot with the window as a background."

Horatio called the three and asked them to come to his office.

Eric Delko, aka. Adam Rodriguez, was the first to arrive and was told that Mr. and Mrs. Manoso would be helping with the Policeman's Ball.

Eric welcomed us to Miami.

All of a sudden recognition crossed his face. He looked shocked.

"H, you did not tell me we had a celebrity in her own right here."

"We do?"

"This is the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Am I not right?"

"Yes, I used to be Eric. But I work for RangeMan full time now."

"Carlos, you never told me that you married the Bombshell Bounty Hunter!"

"Since she quit bounty hunting it never crossed my mind."

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in."

"You called for us?" Both Ryan, aka Jonathan Togo and Callie, aka Emily Procter, said.

"I would like you to meet Stephanie and Carlos Manoso. They will be helping us with the Ball. She would like a picture with all of us. She is a fan of our series."

"Then by all means." said Ryan.

We all gathered by the window and Carlos took a couple pictures.

"Callie, do you know Stephanie?"

"Should I?"

"Her picture is on my office wall." said Eric.

Callie looked at Stephanie . Eric has been following your career since he first heard about you."

Stephanie turned to Eric. "Sorry, I already have my Cuban God but glad to sign that picture for you if you like."

"If your husband doesn't mind I would enjoy that."

"Be my guest, Eric. Sounds like we have a mutual admiration society going on here. But I tend to think you have good taste."

Eric laughed at him.

"Thanks, Mr. Manoso."

"Call me Ranger or Carlos. Mr. Manoso makes me think they are talking to my father."

"That is how it is in my family too."

"Babe, go sign his picture while Horatio and I finish up.

Eric escorted her to his office and took down an 8 by 10 picture in a beautiful frame.

"Do you have a Sharpie?"

Eric opened his desk drawer and handed her the picture and the Sharpie.

Stephanie signed it: To Eric. Then she signed it "Bombshell Bounty Hunter" under that she signed it "Stephanie Plum".

Eric had a smile a mile wide.

"Thank you, Stephanie. This means a lot to me."

"How about I save a dance for you at the Ball? Carlos won't mind."

"I would like that."

Callie had came to the office with them and she spoke up.

"Would you let me have a dance with your husband?"

"Of course. See we trust each other and since I will be going home with him and this still is my honeymoon I know he won't mind."

They go back to Horatio's office.

"Carlos, I promised Eric a dance at the ball. I also gave my permission for Callie to have a dance with you."

"Trying to give me away so soon?"

"Nope you are only on loan."

Carlos chuckled and said "It will be my pleasure Miss Callie."

"Thank you. Ranger."

"I think we have taken up enough of Horatio's time. I need to get back to my office and get some of these things worked into our plan. Thanks for the call Horatio. I promise we will do our best to keep you all safe."

"I have the utmost faith in RangeMan. They have helped me out several times. I envy you of your intelligence gathering ability."

"If you ever need help just call my brother, Antonio. He will help you any way he can."

"I just might take you up on that offer."

"Thank you for the pictures Horatio. They will mean the world to me."

"You are welcome, Stephanie. Thank you for your watching our show.

Eric walked them to the front door of the building. He shook Ranger's hand and offered his hand to Stephanie.

"I will see you at the Ball. Nice to finally meet one of my idols."

"Boy, if only you knew the truth huh Carlos?"

"You would not believe half of what she has gotten herself into and out of!"

"You two have a good day."

Eric turned and walked away.

"I think you have an admirer."

"Yeah, I noticed but I also reminded him I was on my honeymoon so that means I am taken."

"Very much taken, Babe."

They go back to RangeMan's Office.

Ranger gets with Antonio and goes over the plans Horatio gave him and they had to move some of the men around.

Horatio also gave him a list of people to talk to at the Convention Center.

Ranger and Antonio made plans to go scope it out later that afternoon.

Antonio told Ranger that Tank had sent him an overnight package with a label on the front stating "Ranger's eyes only".

"Why would Tank send a package that way?"

"Don't know Brother."

"I will take this upstairs and open it. Let me know when you are ready to scope out the Convention Center."

"Be in about twenty five minutes."

"Buzz me."

Ranger went upstairs to his office and Stephanie was asleep. She looked so gorgeous. Work could wait. He stripped down and climbed in beside her.

She instinctively snuggled into him.

Ranger was still in shock after all this time at how much he wanted and craved that body. He always thought head over heels in love was a sign of weakness. But now he knew to have love to that extent was a strength instead and he was glad and proud he had found the love like his parents had. Now he more fully understood the looks his father gave his mother. He had his own goddess and he felt truly blessed. He dozed off.

His phone went off and he saw it was Antonio.

"Give me five minutes."

Ranger left Stephanie sleeping and left her a note.

Antonio was familiar with the Convention Center since they had done several security details there before. Antonio took the lead because most of these people had dealt with him before.

"Mr. Durbin, this my brother, Carlos Manoso. He has some plans drawn up by Horatio Caine and we have combined them with plans of RangeMan and I think we have about everything covered. Let's go look them over and see if you have any suggestions.

Mr. Durbin showed them to his office.

It took them 30 minutes to iron out every scenario they could think of.

The Ball would take place in 3 days and the crew would come in after closing tonight and get the extra cameras wired and in place.

Mr. Durbin gave them a work order to show to the nightwatchman and gave them a code word to give him.

Stephanie in the meantime had Sam to take her to get the film developed and to have 8 by 10's. One for her and one to replace the picture in Eric's office.

Sam saw the picture of the group and the picture of Steph and Horatio.

"Who has a crush on who?"

"I used to have a crush on him before I met Carlos."

"From the look in his eyes he liked what was looking at."

"Tough I am taken. That is what I told Eric too when he told me he had followed my career."

Sam shook his head.

"You are one lucky lady. You have won Ranger's heart which I never thought any woman would ever get. Now you have TV stars smiling like that!"

"Yes, but TV shows are scripted. The life I led as a bounty hunter was far from scripted and far more dangerous. No retakes. Getting shot hurts like hell!"

"I guess you are right there. Is there any place else you would like to go?"

"This is going to sound off the wall but do you know where I can find a Batman tie tack?"

"A Batman Tie Tack?"

"I call Ranger Batman sometimes and I would like to get him a souvenir of our stop here."

"There is one jewelry store that might have something like that."

"Then take me there please. I want to surprise Carlos on Ball night."

"You have it bad, girl."

"Yes, I never in my life expected to ever fall in love with ANY man this hard. But now that I have I am glad have him."

"You both seem so happy together. I only hope Nodiah and I get there someday."

"Piece of advice. If she is the right one don't waste time. Carlos and I have wasted almost 5 years fighting the love we felt. It was a waste of time and if it is truly right then make whatever compromises you have to make just to be together."

They arrived at the jewelry store and Sam introduced Stephanie to the owner.

Stephanie told him what she was looking for.

The owner took her to a display case there were several styles of tie tacs and tie bars. Then Stephanie saw what she wanted. It was a complete set of cuff links and tie bar. It was gorgeous.

She pointed to the set and the owner showed them her.

Stephanie laid her credit card on the counter and told the owner she wanted them.

The purchase was rung up and put into a small bag.

Stephanie turned to find Sam looking at engagement rings.

She went over to him.

"You shopping or just looking?"

"I think I am shopping. I don't want to lose her."

"Want my advice?"

"Yes. I don't know what she will like."

Stephanie pointed to a gorgeous ring but it was simple in design.

"She doesn't like frilly things so I would pick that one."

The owner opened the display case and pulled out the ring box.

Sam looked at it and he liked it too. He asked the price and it was within his reach.

He was debating on it when Stephanie put her hand on his arm.

"Sam, please don't run away from this love. You will regret it if you do."

Sam told the owner he would take it. He handed over the credit card and put the box in his pocket."

"Can you set up the proposal or do you need some help? Ranger and I are available if you do."

"No. I know exactly how I want to do this. I have planned it in my head for months now."

"Don't chicken out. Just remember life will only get better when you two do not have to leave each other at night. It is such a special time. I never knew how close you can get when the world stops invading your mind."

"Thanks, Stephanie. I only hope she says "Yes"."

"Sam, you know the word "NO" is not in her vocabulary where you are concerned."

"I hope so, Stephanie."

They head back to RangeMan.

The Night of The Ball has arrived:

Ranger had his shirt and suit laid on the bed. He was taking a shower and when he came back into the bedroom he saw a jewelry box laying on his suit.

Stephanie was sitting on the side of bed.

"I wanted to get you a souvenir of our night here."

Ranger sat down on the bed and the towel gaped out giving Stephanie a view she loved.

Ranger opened the box.

A 200 watt smile crossed his face.

"You honestly want me to wear these?"

"You are my Batman and no one else will know what those symbols mean but us. You don't like them?"

"Babe, I would love anything you buy me."

"You don't have to wear them."

Stephanie went to get up.

Ranger stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Babe, I will proudly wear them. What I meant was Batman protected Gotham City not Miami City."

"But I thought I could tell every one you are my personal Batman. Maybe I am the wrong one for wanting to mark my territory."

Ranger stood in front of her and Stephanie could see mist in his eyes to match her own.

"Babe, You have been my Wonder Woman since I first met you. You do not need to mark your territory. I am yours body and soul."

"Carlos, those other women don't know you."

"Darling, this ring on my finger should tell them I am taken and having you on my arm will tell them who I chose to be tied to. Until death do us part is what we both said."

"Guess, I am not good at being a wife. I am afraid someone will steal you."

"Oh, Babe."

Ranger kissed her hard and she knew she was being foolish.

When they broke the kiss Stephanie asked him.

"How can you love some one who is this foolish?"

"Because to know those thoughts have even run through your pretty head means that you care deeply and also means I need to remind you until it sinks in that I will always be here for you."

"I love you, Carlos. I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Doubting our love like I always have. I feel like I am dreaming that I even have this much of you."

"Babe, I intend on spending a lifetime to make sure we drown those doubts with more love that either one of us has ever known."

Ranger kissed her quickly.

"You better go get dressed so we are not late."

15 minutes later Stephanie stepped into the bedroom.

Ranger's eyes about bugged out.

"My god, you are gorgeous! You are going to need your own personal bodyguard!"

"I thought Batman was my bodyguard."

"Wow! Is all I can say. I am almost speechless. How have you kept this hidden from me?"

"Carlos, you have seen me in a lot less."

"That sight is breath taking too. But this sight has made me tongue tied!"

"Thank you, Carlos. Are we ready?"

"Not quite."

Carlos walked to the safe in the closet. He opens it and pulls out a long box.

"This belongs to my Grandmother Rosa and she told me to give it to you to wear tonight. She will be there too."

Ranger opened the box and there laid an necklace with two roses dangling from the golden chain. A red rose fully opened with a diamond in the center and a yellow rose with a topaz in its center.

"It is gorgeous, Carlos."

"It belonged to her mother. It was the wedding present to her from her husband on her wedding day. Grandma Rosa said she thinks it would be a good day for it to be seen again."  
"I will be honored to wear it. Let's get this party started."

Ranger and Stephanie arrived and one of the Merry Men took the Porsche and went to park it.

Ranger escorted her into the Ballroom.

Horatio met them at the entrance.

"I will leave her in your capable hands. I have some things to check out before this shindig gets started."

"My pleasure. You look like the belle of this Ball, Stephanie."

"Thank you, Horatio."

"You know you are either going to be the envy of the evening or the most hated woman. You will outshine all the others."

"I seriously doubt that but I won't be taking any of their barbs seriously."

"Let's go meet the crew."

Horatio led her to the Welcome table and got her and Ranger signed in.

Eric Delko saw Stephanie from a distance and almost wet himself. God she was far more beautiful than any other woman he had ever saw.

Callie noticed how stunned Eric was. It hurt because Callie was in love with Eric. But if he could look at Stephanie that way she didn't stand a chance of getting his attention. Callie put a smile on her face anyway.

"Stephanie, you look lovely tonight."

"So do you Callie." Callie was in a navy blue gown with beading that looked like stars on it. It was floor length and fit her real well.

Horatio led her to their assigned table.

People were stopping by to talk to Horatio and to ask who his date was.

He told them she was not his date that she was the wife of the owner of RangeMan. Her husband was taking care of some last minute details.

"Where is you date, Horatio?" Stephanie asked.

"I chose not to have one. It has only been less than a year since Marisol was killed and I have not felt like getting into a emotional relationship yet."

"I do remember she was killed. I am sorry for your loss. But even that doesn't cover the hurt does it?"

"No, not really."

"Someday you may be ready again."

"I hope you are right."

The waiter came around and took their drink orders.

"I just prefer water and my husband who is not here will prefer water as well."

"I will take a Shirley Temple". Horatio said.

"I will take a beer" said Eric.

"I will take margarita" said Callie.

The music started and Ranger still wasn't back yet.

Eric asked Callie to dance.

They made a good couple.

"Horatio, you know those two are in love with each other but refuse to admit it to themselves."

"I know I try to stay clear of that situation. It will be hard to get past the no dating clause."

"But there has to be an out to it isn't there?"

"Yes, one of them will have to ask for an exception to the Chief."

"Maybe when they trust their own feelings better they will ask for it."

"You are very perceptive, Stephanie."

"Ranger, calls it my Spidey Senses. They have come in handy more than once."

"Are they always right?"

"Sometimes they are off a little but rarely totally wrong."

"That must come in handy when you were a bounty hunter?"

"Yes. It has saved my life and the lives of the Merry Men several times."

"Merry Men?"

"That is what I call the men that work for Ranger. There are twenty five that works in Trenton where we are based. He has 3 other offices and all told there are 120 men under his command."

Horatio shakes his head.

"That is too many headaches for me. I struggle with my small crew."

Ranger joined them.

"Ranger, I admire you. Your wife was telling me how men you have in your employ."

"Yes but I have an Office Manager in each Office so I am only in direct contact with men in the Trenton Office. So it isn't too bad."

"Still I will stick to my job and let you do yours."

"I would not want to trade jobs either. But I do wish I had a lab to help identify some of the clues we do handle."

"It is expensive to set up but if you ever decide to do that just let me know and I will put you in touch with the machine manufacturers and they will come and teach your people to run the tests."

"I will think about it. It may help the local PD if we had a local lab."

A slow dance came on and Ranger asked Stephanie to dance.

The crowd got real quiet and all eyes were glued to the couple.

People did not know who they were or they were admiring their looks and their form. They danced as if they were professional dancers. They flowed together like they had been doing it all their lives.

The dance was over and Ranger escorted her back to her chair and held it for her.

Callie mentioned his tie bar.

"My wife got this for me. She has always called me Batman. She thinks I am her safety net."

"I like it. It goes well with you suit."

"Thanks, Callie."

The meal was served and things were going smoothly.

Stephanie went to take a bite of her mashed potatoes and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"That man over by the drink bar."

"Yes?"

"He is on the list Antonio mentioned this morning about being wanted for Rape and armed robbery."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am positive."

Ranger spoke into his ear bud. He sent two men to the bar and described him and they followed him to his table. They stayed out of sight. The man headed outside and once he was outside he had four big burly men on him. They had him handcuffed and escorted him into police custody and most people at the Ball never knew there was a take down or just how dangerous the man really was.

After a while a uniformed police office walked up to Horatio and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Jack. Jack just told me that the man your men took out was indeed wanted. It was also found out that he was wanted for murder in Georgia. It only came in this morning. Stephanie, I compliment you on your Spidey Senses. This could have been a disaster if you had not recognized him."

"Her Spidey Senses are rarely wrong."

"She is bound to be an asset to any agency she works for."

"You remembered him from just a picture you saw this morning?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but it was his body language which drew my attention. He was casing the place. He was up to something and I my senses tells me he wasn't alone. They had plans to rob us all. I do not think the danger is over."

Ranger spoke again into the ear bud.

Horatio and Ranger leave the table to give their teams a heads up to be on the lookout for a full scale robbery.

Both men came back to the table.

"Any other hints, Babe?"

"There are three men in a huddle over by the side exit. They are planning something because of their body language. They are regrouping but the Robbery is still a go."

Eric was dumbfounded. He had never been around anything like this before.

Callie was getting nervous because the vibe in the Ballroom had changed and she wasn't sure what would happen. She was carrying but she still did not feel safe.

About ten minutes later Stephanie put her hand on Ranger's arm.

"Horatio, you better get your men inside the vibes are getting real thick. Ranger we need men over by the side doors. They are going to block the exits. Do it now! We have less than 5 minutes! Callie come with me all holy hell is about to break loose."

Stephanie led Callie to a room she had seen on the blue prints. It was listed as a video room. Stephanie locked the door and put a chair under the handle.

The commotion reached the room. There was screaming and a lot of noise. After what seems like forever it got quiet. Stephanie waited another 5 minutes and then took her gun and quietly opened the door. RangeMen and uniformed police had 4 men in custody and were escorting them out to Police cars.

Stephanie went to find Ranger. He was fine.

Stephanie didn't care who saw she hugged her husband tight and kissed him.

Horatio was staring her in shock.

"Stephanie, you saved the whole ball. There were two men outside that your senses missed but without your Intel there could have been some injuries or a death here tonight. Thank you."

Horatio walked up to the microphone.

"Sorry people but thanks to all the RangeMan's security measures we were able to foil a robbery here tonight. They thought with all our officers here there would be no one left to stop them. Not to mention they underestimated one of RangeMan's team who senses things before they happen. Take my word folks you owe this woman your very lives tonight. She told me 5 minutes before it happened and we were able to catch them all so go back and enjoy the rest of the night. Rest assured you are still very safe. Back to the music."

Eric looked at Stephanie. That was amazing."

"It was just what I do when the feelings hit."

"Stephanie, let me talk to the producers and I like to feature you in an episode."

"Thanks for the compliment Callie but I am trying to live down my bounty hunter past. I have had my fill of stalkers and my being on TV would bring them out of the woodwork."

"Darn that would make for a good episode."

Horatio spoke up.

"Stephanie I understand your worrying about the stalkers. But how about a cameo using a different name?"

"I appreciate that Horatio. But I still think I will pass. I don't need this kind of exposure. Not to mention our clients at home would frown on thinking RangeMan was involved in a TV show."

"Stephanie, you may be right on that point. Our clients would lose some faith in our work if you did that." Ranger stated. "It also may affect all of our offices so as CEO I will have to decline for her. Sorry."

"That would have made a fabulous episode!" Eric said.

Stephanie decided this was too much excitement and asked Ranger to take her home.

They left and when they got into the apartment Stephanie got undressed and climbed in bed and the tears hit.

Ranger climbed in bed with her.

"What are the tears for Babe?"

"What would have happened if I did have these feelings?"

"It would have been terrible. You are the hero tonight."

"But I didn't intend to be."

"Babe, you have a gift few people have. It is a God-Given talent and you used it tonight to save people from injuries or even prevented a death or two."

"You are the one who I think of when I think of a hero. Not the girl who couldn't do anything right all her life."

"Maybe all those times were practice for learning to use your gift. Wherever tonight you were the hero in everyone's eyes. Just think you got to spend the night with your TV heroes and they got to see a true hero in action. Yours was not scripted but it was as real life as you can get. Even they were impressed with your senses. But they learned tonight how I feel every night."

Stephanie looked over at him.

"Babe, I am proud of you. You are amazing! There is not another human being like you and I am the luckiest man alive to have you loving me."

Ranger kissed her. He wiped her tears away.

Ranger held her tight and she began to relax.

She cried herself to sleep.

Ranger left her to get into deep sleep.

He went to his office to view the package.

Ranger opened the package and found a DVD.

He put it into his computer.

When he saw what was on it he was seeing red.

Ranger went downstairs to the Office so Stephanie would not hear him yell.

Ranger called Tank.

"How did the Ball go?"

"It was almost a disaster. Stephanie's Spidey Senses kicked in and she single handily help Horatio stop a group from robbing all of us at the Ball."

"Oh, my gosh!  
"I will explain when I get home. What is the DVD you sent me?"

"It is a protest done on your wedding day. Helen and Joe set it up. They knew you would never let them in so they came up with a protest thinking you would see them as you left for your honeymoon. Trouble with that is the police were called and since Joe was actually on duty the Chief confiscated the film and arrested 34 people and threw Helen and Joe in jail. They only got 48 hours in jail and a $1,000 fine. Joe got demoted to street patrol and probation for a year."

"They have not heard the last of me yet!"

"What are you planning?"

"Not sure but I will come up with something. Who was on the desk?"

"A contract worker."

"Why didn't he tell anyone one?"

"He is the one who called the police and actually spoke to the Chief. The Chief actually came to the site himself and confiscated the film. It was set to go on the nightly news that night to ruin your wedding."

"We will see who gets ruined!"

"I want all the dirt you can get on Joe and Helen. I also want Val's parentage double checked. That would make Helen pushing Stephanie to marry Joe as close to incest as you can get. Tank, get me Janice Ruley's phone number at the station we will see who will win this battle. Text me her number in the morning. Right now I want to get back upstairs to check on Stephanie. She thinks all the trouble tonight is her fault when in fact she is the hero. We caught all the guys involved in the planned robbery. This woman is more amazing than I ever deserve."

"Tell her tomorrow I am proud of her too."

"We will be here a few more days because Horatio is having a Memorial Day Service so we won't be home until the 1st."

"OK, I will tell the men. They are already asking when you two will be back."

"Tell them the 1st.

Ranger goes back upstairs and Stephanie is still asleep but he also sees she is still crying.

He strips and pulls her close to him.

He starts telling her all the feelings he has bottled up but he is speaking to her in Spanish. He feels her let go and do into deep sleep. When she felt like dead weight he allowed himself to drift off to sleep also.

The next morning he had one of the guys to go get Stephanie half a dozen Boston creme rolls and Miami Herald newspaper.

They were waiting on her when she woke up.

Stephanie walked into the dining room and spied the doughnut box.

"Ranger, did the doughnut fairy come while I was sleeping?"

"No I sent one of the guys for them."

"You do not allow this kind of sugar in any of your buildings. What is up?"

"Read the front page of the paper."

Stephanie picked up the paper.

The headline read: Policeman's Ball Robbery foiled by a hunch.

"Did they mention my name?"

"No, Horatio told them that you were a confidential informant and he refused to give up your name. If you read the whole article you will see they are calling you a hero."

"I still don't feel like one. That does not explain the doughnuts in forbidden territory, Mr. Manoso!"

"That is because I have something to show you and 6 doughnuts may not even be enough!"

"Is this part of last night robbery attempt?"

"No, Babe. It is something that happened on our wedding night."

"What happened?"

"There was a protest our front of RangeMan."

"Protest of what?"

"Your mother and Joe got their friends to protest out front. Your mother even got a TV crew to come in and film it. They violated two city ordinances. One was protesting without a permit, because they had more than 25 people in the protest. Secondly they blocked the street without a permit to close it down. Joe got jailed for 48 hours, he received a $1,000 fine and the Department busted him down to street patrol because he was on duty when he was protesting."

Stephanie's mouth was hanging open.

"Your mother was also jailed for 48 hours and received a $1,000 fine. The Chief actually went to the scene and saw them with his own eyes. They had a bus cart everyone away. All the protesters received the same sentence and fine."

"But I am old enough to marry who I want!"

"The Chief refused the TV station to air the footage until you and I get back and decide if it should be aired. I will be talking to Janice Ruley and see if we can't find a way to embarrass them while making us look in a favorable position."

"Ranger. I don't want that footage to ever get out. I have been humiliated enough by my past to add this to it and I wouldn't ever want to show my face. Hearing about it is one thing but seeing it is a totally is unacceptable."

"It is your call, Babe."

"I don't even want to see that garbage."

Ranger pulled her close.

"I am sorry, Babe."

"I did not think they would go this far. What makes me so bad people want to hate me?"

"Babe, you did know that your sister is Joe's half sister didn't you?"

Good thing Ranger had his arms around her because her legs gave out on her.

"NO, I DID NOT KNOW! How long have you known?"

"About three days before the wedding. I wanted to wait until after the wedding so it wouldn't ruin our day. Remember when I got hurt and Valerie gave blood? Well Hector had picked up the rumor from Stark Street and we had her blood tested against Joe's. They had his blood because he donated blood too. They both have the same father. Which means your mother slept with Carmine"

"Ranger, are we ever going to be left alone?"

"Babe, we can either fight fire with fire or move to another office but wouldn't that mean they win?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Not sure just yet. I only saw this tape this morning. Tank sent it to me yesterday but I did not open it until this morning."

"Great. It looks like I am going from a hero to most hated woman in the world. But you are right if I leave town the Grapevine will make it all my fault. What have I ever done to be this hated?"

Ranger pulled her closer and tighter.

"Babe, the only people who does not like you are people your mother has influence into believing she is the harmed party. If we can work it out with Janice I think we ought to air this so all of Trenton will see the real Helen Plum."

"Did Daddy know about all this?"

"I really don't know. We will make it a point to talk to him. He may not even know about this."

"If he does know I don't want to speak to him either."

"Anger talking. He is your father. Or do you want a DNA test to make your believe that?"

"I will let you know after I talk to Daddy. Did Daddy know about the protest?"

"I don't know that either.

"Babe, I know this has been a rough morning on you but are you feeling sick? "

"No, why?"

"Not once have you touched those doughnuts."

"I forgot they were even here. I had gotten away from them so they never crossed my mind."

Stephanie took a bite of one.

"Ranger, thanks for thinking of them but they do not hit the spot like they used to. But I will eat them just the same. I love you for helping me with this."

"That is what a husband does. But most men do not have such an amazing woman such as I am proud to be married to."

"I don't deserve you."

"You deserve better than me."

" But you are my Batman, who could ask for more."

"Babe, I think we make a good couple and I do not plan on leaving you any time soon. You know that in 2 days we have to help Horatio with his Memorial Service."

"Let's put Trenton off until we get home and can talk to Janice. We need to spend time on the good people not the trash we will deal with when we get back."

Stephanie as resilient as she is was able to concentrate on honoring the fallen soldiers and put her tragedy behind her for their sake.

Ranger and Stephanie were put in touch with Norman West and his wife Lois. They are behind the placing of a Bronze Field Cross sculpture in Doral. It will be the first monument to honor the 256 men who died either in Viet Nam or because of their injuries.

The sculpture cost $4,000 and weighs 150 pounds. A Field Cross is a pair of combat boots with a rifle stuck in them and a helmet sitting on top of the rifle butt. It will have a flag display behind it.

Norman Ralph West served in Company C, 2nd Battalion, 5th Calvary Regiment of the Army's 1st Calvary Division and when their sculpture is displayed will mark 40 years since Norman left active service.

This park can be found at 10190 NW 33rd Street and it will be locked at night and will have police patrols to protect it.

Ranger and Stephanie were really proud of all of their efforts to help provide a memorial to all those who died.

The program was still being drawn up but everything was almost finished.

Tank had FedEx Ranger his dress uniform and all his medals.

Memorial Day rolls around and the dedication is set for High Noon.

Ranger, Stephanie and Horatio continue to work on the security plans for this special day.

People like Joe and Helen are not worth dealing with right now but we all know Ranger will have some kind of plan by the time they get to Trenton. So look for a new story to cover this angle.


End file.
